


A Kiss For Your Favorite Quidditch Player

by allmycomfortcharactersaredead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, James is whipped, KissCam, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Quidditch, dont worry its not sad, jily, wolfstar is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmycomfortcharactersaredead/pseuds/allmycomfortcharactersaredead
Summary: Inspired by a tik tok I saw this morning about if there were kiss cams at Quidditch matches. I wrote this on my phone during class.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 50





	A Kiss For Your Favorite Quidditch Player

**Author's Note:**

> James isn't Quidditch captain for the sake of the story. It takes place October of the Marauders' seventh year. Sirius and Remus are together.

“Potter soars through the sky, quaffle in hand— he shoots, he—SCORES!” 

The yell of the Quidditch commentator, Elliott Jordan, rings through the air amid screams of victory from the red and gold section of the stands. James Potter grins, a smile anyone who had ever been within yelling distance from him could easily identify. He does a victory lap, basking in the praise from the spectators and high-fiving his teammates as he passes them in the air. 

“And with a score of 50-30 to Gryffindor, we’re calling a small break so the captains can have a quick meeting!” Jordan announces over the shrill sound of Madam Hooch’s whistle. The crowd is cheering and the players fly around as the two captains approach the ground. 

James hovers in the air, taking in the sounds of the match and searching the stands for—for anyone he knows. That’s what he tells himself, at least. He’s not trying to find anyone in particular, of course he’s not. Although it wouldn’t be terrible if he could just spot that one red-headed girl—

An elbow in his side almost knocks James off of his broom as he’s pulled out of his thoughts, and he turns to find Sirius Black grinning beside him. His hair is sweaty and pulled back into a small ponytail behind his head, something he only just realized his hair was long enough to achieve and he’s now wearing it that way every chance he gets. He’s holding onto his broom with one hand, sitting there with the same manner he has with everything, the one that says he’s too good and too cool to really care at all. He grins that slow smirk of his at James and aims a kick at his legs, but this time James dodges it. 

“Mediocre goal you made back there,” Sirius comments, although his eyes say that he’s slightly impressed, even though he’d never say such a thing. James just laughs, by now more than used to his best friend’s teasing after seven years. Instead of replying, he spins in midair and flies at top speed towards the stands, yelling “race you!” over his shoulders. He hears Sirius bark out a laugh at his childish behavior as the wind whistles through his ears. How he loves this feeling. 

James arrived at their destination seconds before Sirius, screeching to a stop in front of the Gryffindor section of the stands. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew look up at the two of them, Peter in slight awe and excitement and Remus rolling his eyes and suppressing a smile. 

“Nice goal, Prongs,” Peter says, practically exploding with happiness and excitement. James grins and opens his mouth to thank him, but is cut off by a roar of cheers from the crowd. He looks at his friends with a question on his face, as it’s far too loud to ask with words. 

“They’re bringing out the Kiss Cam again,” Remus explains once the cheers die down a bit, looking like he’d much rather that not be the case. The four of them turn to the middle of the pitch where a magical screen is projecting views of the crowd, searching for two unsuspecting people to home in on. Sirius snorts out a laugh, waggling his eyebrows at Remus, who blushes and pushes him away. 

“Aw, c’mon Moony, one kiss?” he asks, batting his eyes at his boyfriend and reaching his upper body over the railing of the stands so that their faces are closer together. Peter looks away pointedly, as he’s always been uncomfortable with displays of affection like this, and James mimes gagging, even though really he couldn’t be more happy for them. Remus laughs, flushed even more red than before. 

Out of nowhere, a head of dirty blond hair zooms in behind them. Marlene MicKinnon slaps Sirius on the back of the head. “No PDAs on the field, Black,” she remarks, stopping beside them to greet her friends. 

Sirius flips her off. “Sod off, MicKinnon, Remus was about to give his favorite Quidditch player a kiss.” He turns to Remus with a smirk. “Right?”

Remus smirks right back at him, and James smiles at how perfect they are for each other. “Yep,” Remus responds, but instead of leaning in towards Sirius, he turns his head. “Come here, James.”

James and Marlene roar with laughter, and Sirius leans back, appalled. “Hey!” The look on the couple’s faces suggests that Sirius might just get his wish soon, so James turns to Marlene and her friends, greeting them instead. 

It’s not because he wants to see a certain person, he tells himself. He likes Alice and Mary and Dorcas just fine, and they deserve a greeting as well. But even so, as soon as his eyes connect with the auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes of Lily Evans, he has to admit that he’s been lying to himself. Her face is angled upwards, talking to Marlene, and the liveliness and happiness in her expression is almost too much for him. He’s vaguely aware of a yell from the crowd as the Kiss Cam spotlights two students, but it could be Dumbledore and Hagrid for all he knows because when Lily Evans is around, nothing else matters to James Potter. 

She doesn’t hate him quite as much anymore, he prides himself in that. He’s made quite the effort to mend his disastrous relationship with her, which really wasn’t a relationship at all, but more of him pining after her and her hexing him whenever he said something stupid. He’s cleaned himself up considerably, though, since the end of fifth year, and they’re friends now. Strictly platonic, under the circumstances that he take it down several notches and leave the confrontation of Severus Snape up to her, precarious friends. And he intends to keep it that way, because after long thought processes about it he's come to the conclusion that he’d rather be in her life like this than not be in it at all. As difficult as it may be at times. 

Interrupting him from his thoughts, Lily (he considers it a great accomplishment that they’re officially on a first name basis) turns to him, cheeks pink from the October wind and a smile on her face. “Nice score, James,” she says, and he smiles even wider than he thought possible.

Another cheer goes through the crowd and everyone turns to look at the projection on the screen. Emmiline Vance and Roger Boot, two Ravenclaws from their year, fill the screen. Whistles and calls of support and excitement fill the pitch (specifically from Sirius, who briefly dated Emmiline in their fifth year, and who, if James remembers correctly, was decidedly one of his more pleasant relationships). Roger turns red, and looks at Emmiline shyly. The girl perks up, a surprised smile appearing on her lips as she grabs Roger’s face in her hands and kisses him quickly and firmly on the lips. 

Everyone cheers, and James can faintly hear the sound of Elliott Jordan congratulating them as the Kiss Cam moves along. James is about to turn and start a conversation with Remus and Sirius, who thankfully have disentangled themselves, when there’s a mixture of cheers and collective gasps from the crowd and everyone around him freezes. James turns to the screen in confusion, and suddenly is met with a mix of excitement and dread. But mostly dread. 

His own shocked face mirrors Lily’s, blown up ten times their size on the screen in front of them. All other sounds drown out into the background as he turns to her. She’s looking at him in a new way; not in disgust, as she would’ve a few years ago, but in some other way that James can’t quite put his finger on. Disappointment, maybe?

“We...we don’t have to…” James stutters, looking into her green, green eyes. She smiles a sad smile and shakes her head, and the pitch groans. The Kiss Cam moves on, but James stays, staring into Lily’s eyes as she stares back at him, a combination of disappointment and amusement. 

The whistle blows, and Sirius and Marlene tug him back into the fray of the match. 

~*~

James slams into the group hug his team is tangled in as they collide in midair, screaming himself hoarse as the mass of sweaty bodies descends to the ground. Gryffindor won, their seeker catching the snitch a hair before the Ravenclaws. James hits solid ground and is wrapped in hugs from all sides. He can’t tell who’s arms are around him. It’s a blur of congratulations and screaming and breathlessness. Eventually, he breaks away from Wormtail, who seems to want to retell the match to him (as if he didn’t live through it himself), when he sees the blazing red hair of Lily Evans flying toward him. 

Before he can think clearly, she’s wrapping him in a hug, saying things like “good game!” and “congratulations!” but James isn’t really listening because Lily Evans’s arms are around him and if he dies right now, he thinks that might be just fine. 

They break apart, grinning at each other. James’s smile takes up his entire face, and Lily looks only a little embarrassed. “Let’s talk later,” she says, and before he can question anything she runs over to Marlene, crushing her in a hug and squealing. 

James changes in a daze. He’s euphoric from his win, of course he is, but all he can see right now is the determined look on Lily’s face, and her voice saying “let’s talk later.” He vaguely registers Sirius leaving him in the locker room, telling him that there’s going to be a party in the common room and does he want them to wait for him? He says no, thanks, he’ll be there in a little while, and Sirius leaves him alone in the locker room. He finishes changing, pushing his round glasses back up his nose and running a hand through his forever-messy hair as he exits the room. 

The pitch is quieter now, with most people having left to their respective common rooms for the remainder of the afternoon. Only a few people remain, some chatting among themselves or gathering equipment. But the only person he has eyes for is the one leaning against the stands outside the locker room, who looks up with a smile when she sees him and says, “let’s walk, Potter.” He grins at the use of his last name, finally being used for something other than a scolding, and follows Lily off the pitch. 

They walk in silence for a little while until they reach the edge of the Black Lake. James smiles, wondering how she knows that this is his favorite place in the school. The view is breathtaking, of course, but what makes it his favorite is the memories he holds here. He turns to the girl beside him, who’s staring off into the distance with a small smile on her face. 

“So...what did you want to talk about?” he asks, somewhat awkwardly. 

She turns to him, looking a little nervous. “I wanted to apologize for earlier, with the Kiss Cam—“

James mentally slaps himself. “Oh, you don’t have to apologize,” he interjects quickly. “Sorry if that was weird for you, I know you don’t want to kiss me, and I mean, I won’t lie and say I wouldn’t have kissed you—only if you wanted to, I mean, but I don’t want you to feel pressured or weird about it and—“ 

Lily interrupts his rambling. “James. James. Stop.” She smiles, and he returns it sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he mutters. “Anyways, I’ll save you the trouble of rejecting me again, I know you didn’t want to kiss me—“ 

“JAMES!” Lily holds up her hands. “Listen to me, would you?” He chuckles, apologizing softly. “I didn’t bring you here so I could reject you again.” He opens his mouth to speak but closes it at a pointed look from Lily. “It wasn’t weird because I didn’t want to kiss you,” she continues in a soft voice, and his brain can’t seem to process what she’s saying.

“What?” 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to kiss you,” she repeats, a determined look in her eyes, “I just didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of everyone like that.”

Before his brain can catch up to what she’s saying, she’s pulling him down by his collar and kissing him.

He doesn’t react; he can’t react. He’s in shock, probably, and he stands there for a few seconds before Lily pulls away, a look of embarrassment and regret washing over her beautiful features. She opens her mouth to apologize, taking his clay-like reaction for the opposite of what it is, but in that second, James’s brain finally catches up to him. 

He lets out a whoop of laughter and happiness and grabs a surprised Lily in his arms, lifting her up and smashing his lips against hers. He’s smiling so big it’s hard to kiss her, and so is she. She laughs, clasping her hands behind his neck as he pulls back to look at her. He can’t remember ever being this happy. 

He looks into her beautiful face. “For real?” he asks, worried for a moment that this is some big joke. But then she nods and he throws his head back in happiness, picking her up and spinning her around. “Finally!” he exclaims through the tinkling of her laughter. 

James sets her down back on her feet, smiling sweetly at her, and she looks into his eyes with her emerald green ones. “Finally,” she repeats softly, before pulling him into a kiss, a real kiss, and James decides that although this completes his life and all his dreams, he wouldn’t be ok with dying right now, because this is only just the beginning.


End file.
